


Dial S for Spencer

by spinner33



Series: CM - Season One [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinner33/pseuds/spinner33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer is monitoring a sex operator phone line in order to catch a killer.   Hotch is keeping tabs on Reid to protect him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to start migrating my Criminal Minds fics over here from my defunct website. This could take a while. =) This one was written in 2012.

“But…”

“Just do what I tell you to do.”

“But, sir, wouldn’t Morgan be a better choice than me?” Reid squeaked. “He’s smoother. He’s more charming. He’s more confident.”

Gideon lowered his chin and gave Reid the most piercing stare imaginable.

“Dr. Reid, are you questioning my decisions?”

“No, sir,” Reid gasped. “I would never question your decisions.”

“Then go in that booth, pick up that headset, and get to work. I gave the main switchboard our profile, and told them to direct those callers to you. I want you analyzing the diction and speech patterns of every caller that they send your way. I want you to make a list of the ones whose vocabulary is in any way similar to the messages that the unsub has been leaving.”

“Yes, sir,” Reid answered unsurely.

“I’m tired of being taunted. We need to find this bastard before he kills again.”

“But what do I say?”

“What do you mean?” Gideon puzzled.

“Morgan would know what to say. He does this all the time with Garcia, well, not this specifically, but in the same vein,” Spencer protested meekly, lowering his head, staring down at his hands, feeling helpless. He swished one set of toes into the ground, and toyed with the hem of his dark brown sweater.

“Reid, it’s theatre. Play for them. Play with them. That’s why they’re calling these phone lines – they want human interaction. All you have to do is interact with them.”

“But they’re calling for sex,” Reid whispered, blushing brightly.

“Yes, they are, and I want you to give them whatever they want, as long as they want, because that will give you a better opportunity to analyze their speech patterns.”

“Yes, sir,” Reid replied timidly. Gideon took him by the shoulders and spun him around, pushing him into the private booth and closing the door.

Morgan and Hotch were at the other end of the long hallway of similar, private booths. When Gideon turned around, the two men blinked at him.

Morgan waited to speak until Gideon was right between them.

“Reid’s right. It should be me in there. I’m confident. I’m smooth. I’m charming. I could do this in my sleep.”

“Our unsub is not interested in smooth and confident men,” Jason replied.

“No, our unsub is interested in cutting out the tongues of young, male, phone-sex operators,” Hotch interjected quietly from the other side. “We should keep tabs Reid’s line, and make certain he’s not in any danger.”

“I agree. That’s an excellent idea, Hotch. We do need to make sure Reid stays safe. I’m going to leave him in your capable hands,” Gideon nodded, rubbing his hands and heading away.

Morgan laughed discretely at the surprised look Hotch flashed Gideon.

“What? Wait…I….” Hotch stammered.


	2. Chapter 2

Hotch found himself sitting in a dark, private booth, his ears filled with a endless stream of calls that were routed to Reid, who was across the business office in his own dark, private booth.

“Hi. How are you today? How may I help you?” Reid answered.

The person on the other end of the line hung up. 

“Oh…” Reid said softly, sounding dismayed. Hotch couldn’t help himself. He covered his mouth with one hand, and his shoulders shook with quiet laughter. And then he hated himself for it.

It was only seconds later when another call came through. Spencer answered pleasantly.

“Hi. How are you today? What can I do for you?” 

The second caller hung up as well.

Hotch chuckled again and hated himself again. Reid sounded nice and normal—so clean and sweet and harmless. That’s what was wrong. He sounded too normal, and he was putting off the customers calling in for hot, panting, erotic dialogue. Aaron thought for a moment that he should go tap on Reid’s booth and counsel him on how to be sexier on the phone. But then it occurred to him that he did not want Reid to know he was listening in on these calls.

Reid sighed and murmured to himself, “Gideon, you’re an idiot. I suck at this.”

Hotch’s brows rose at the comment, and he felt a small surge of pride at Reid’s unexpected moxey.

It was a long three minutes before another call came through. Reid took a deep breath and answered.

“Hi.”

The caller inhaled and paused. Reid expected to hear another hang-up. Instead, a man’s voice whispered in his ear (and in Hotch’s ear too, by default).

“Well hello there, little boy.”

“How are you?” Reid asked the stranger in a bright, chipper, friendly voice. “What can I do for you?”

There was a purr of malicious amusement from the caller. 

“Oh my god. You are absolutely perfect. Say it again.”

“What can I do for you?” Spencer repeated. 

The stranger groaned and gasped in pleasure. Hotch heard Reid inhale in shock. The line went *click* again, but this time Reid had disconnected the call.

Hotch took off his headset and sighed in frustration. He knew right then that this was going to be the longest fucking day of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Reid was quiet at the dinner table that night. Understatement. Reid did not say two words. The team had pulled together in one of the breakrooms at the police station in order to share the final meal of the day, before they would head back to their hotel rooms for the night. Beyond the basic report that he had nothing to report, that no callers were a direct match to their unsub, Reid said nothing. He picked at his food and excused himself early, saying that he was tired. Everyone else decided it was a good idea to make it an early night as well.

Hotch drove Reid and Elle back to the hotel. It took about twenty minutes. Elle chatted up a storm from the backseat, going over the details of the case, settling facts and theories into place in her own mind by hearing them spoken out loud. Reid remained perfectly quiet, staring out the car window, eyes distant, thoughts far away. He hugged his satchel to his stomach, wrapped his arms around it, and his eyes drifted closed. Spencer was radiating quiet misery, feeling humiliated and uncomfortable. Hotch was feeling every pulse, every wave, every echo of Reid’s discomfort.

Hotch watched Reid out of the corner of his eyes, and centered on Spencer’s sad expression. Even in his sleep, Reid was nibbling and sucking on the bow of his bottom lip. Every now and then, a hint of teeth would appear, then disappear. His chin moved, quivered, stopped, then moved again in sequence. His fingers hugged his satchel, clutched, released, and held tight again.

Aaron wondered if there was a male equivalent to a mother’s premonition of when a child had needs to be fulfilled. There wasn’t a word for it, no way to express precisely what the emotion was. As much as Hotch knew there were nights when Haley would wake up seconds before Jack would start crying, in need of milk or comfort, Aaron was feeling the same thing at this very moment. All of his concern was focused on Spencer. Reid didn’t need food, although he had hardly touched dinner, but certainly he was craving a zone of safety and comfort. Every cell in Hotch’s body was demanding that he look after Reid, make sure he was all right, make sure he felt safe. This was deeper than a moral obligation. It was an actual physical need.

Hotch pulled up in front of the hotel and parked at the curb. Elle gave him a strange look.

“Are you waiting for the valet?” Greenaway asked. 

“You head on inside,” Aaron murmured.

Greenaway slid out of the SUV, taking her bag along. She walked through the front door and stood in the hotel lobby, and watched as Hotch pulled from the curb to drive away into the night.

“Okaaaaaay,” Elle murmured to herself, raising a puzzled brow. She pivoted on one heel and headed for the elevator.

In the SUV, Hotch turned on a talk-radio broadcast and left the volume low. He circled the streets of Columbus, Ohio for an hour and a half, being careful of the bumps, and crawling to each necessary stop.

Reid drifted awake almost as quietly as he had slipped into sleep. His entire body went slack, and he dropped his satchel in the floorboard. He opened his eyes, and glanced around in panic until he focused on Hotch in the driver’s seat. Finding Hotch there calmed him. Spencer picked up his satchel again, holding it tight. His tired eyes focused on the dashboard clock which read midnight.

“You were asleep. I didn’t want to wake you,” Aaron explained to the unanswered question.

“I’m sorry to keep you up so late,” Reid murmured, his voice almost inaudible.

“I wasn’t sleepy,” Hotch lied, giving a soothing smile. “Do you want me to head back now?”

Reid nodded and nestled back into his seat. They fell back into silence, except for the talk-radio babble in the background. Hotch darted his eyes sideways. Spencer was already asleep again, swaying with the motions of the vehicle. Unfettered locks of hair were creeping into Reid’s closed eyes, masking his face. Aaron had to grip the wheel with both hands to keep himself from reaching over to stroke the strands of hair back into place. He desperately needed to comfort Reid somehow.

“Reid? Are you hungry?” Hotch asked. 

Spencer’s eyes opened and he sat up again. “What?” he asked, clearing his throat.

“Are you hungry? God, I’m so hungry. Let’s get something bad to eat. Hot dogs. Cheeseburgers. Nachos. Ice cream. You want ice cream? I saw a sign for a diner back there.”

Hotch was already turning around before Reid could agree or disagree. He reached over and patted Reid on the chest, then shook one finger.

“Not one word to Haley about this, okay? I’m not supposed to be snacking after dinner.”

“Okay,” Reid agreed with a tiny smile.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Hotch escorted Reid from the hotel to the business office where the discrete phone-sex service was renting space.

Gideon had tried several times at breakfast and at the morning briefing to draw Reid into conversation, only to be rebuffed either by the lack of necessary response, or by Reid’s own stubborn, passive-aggressive manner of demonstrating his anger by not having anything helpful to say. Reid wasn’t sulking, not exactly, but Jason had gotten the message that the young doctor was not comfortable with the task he had been assigned, and he was not at all happy to be asked to return again to the same unpleasant job today. Reid had not protested, not verbally, not aloud, but his displeasure was painfully obvious to Gideon.

Reid’s displeasure was obvious to Morgan and Elle too. They had shared a meaningful snicker and smile between them as Hotch had led Reid away from the morning briefing. Reid hadn’t seen the exchange, or had pretended not to see it. That was his usual response when team members would tease him. Reid would either ignore, listen and not respond, or listen and pretend he didn’t understand the jibes and jokes at his expense.

“Like expecting your dog to speak Greek,” Morgan had whispered to Elle. Greenaway cackled behind her hand.

Hotch usually would stand on the sidelines and not interfere, waiting for Reid to put his foot down and bite back. That hardly ever happened though. Reid was much more likely to get huffy and make a dramatic exit when pushed too far. This time, he simply didn’t respond. There were times when Hotch wanted to smack Morgan and Elle in their respective heads and tell them to quit tormenting Reid before he made them attend an anti-bullying seminar. Not that a stupid seminar would do any good. “All in good fun” was the most hateful expression in the English language, followed quite closely by “Boys will be boys”.

Hotch knew how group dynamics worked – there were the leaders, there was the herd, and there were the outcasts. Reid wasn’t a member of the herd because he didn’t fit in, and he wasn’t a leader. He was always the outcast, no matter the group he was dropped in. The harsh reality of that made Hotch feel more than a little sad for Reid. What was worse, if Hotch did intervene on Reid’s behalf, he would only embarrass the young doctor, and upset him further. Hotch knew that the most appropriate thing he could do was be quiet and let matters resolve themselves. That sure as hell didn’t make him feel any better though.

As they walked through the sex-line office, Reid’s cell phone rang. He answered it, putting the call on speaker.

“Reid.”

“Hey, baby. Are you there yet?” Garcia asked. Reid gave a timid half-smile. “I faxed some scenarios over for you. Morgan said you were floundering like a fish out of water, so I thought I’d give you a helping hand, so to speak. Anyway…..if you have any questions, give me a call, okay? I’ll role-play with you, warm you up, get your motor running for you. I’m here if you want help.”

“Thanks, Garcia. How thoughtful of you,” Reid said, giving Hotch a look which said exactly how uncomfortable he was at the idea of what Garcia had suggested. Hotch winced in sympathy.

“You’re welcome, baby,” Penelope said, making a kissy noise before hanging up.

Reid opened his designated private booth and found a stack of pre-developed scripts waiting for him. He caught himself, stopped in his tracks, and cast a worried glance at Hotch.

“Wow,” he said softly. “That’s a lot of different scenarios.”

“I’ll be over there if you need me,” Hotch said, pointing.

“Gideon is making you answer calls too?” Reid asked, surprised.

Hotch froze, then bobbed his head. “Yeah,” he lied.

“I’m sorry,” Reid whispered. “If he felt he could trust me to do this job right, you wouldn’t have to be here. I’m really sorry to put you through this too.”

“Reid,” Hotch soothed, giving him a tender punch in the shoulder. “It’s fine. Gideon trusts you.”

“Sure he does,” Spencer mumbled in disbelief, closing the booth door.

Hotch went to his own space, closed the door, and put on his headset. He could hear Reid flipping through the scripts that Garcia had sent him.

The morning was spent in much the same fashion as yesterday, with Hotch listening to Reid butcher phone call after phone call with awkward silences or even-more awkward attempts to read from Garcia’s prepared scripts, to improvise from her suggestions.

“What’s your name?” a strange voice rasped. 

“Spencer,” he answered.

“Tell me about yourself, Spencer.”

“Um….wouldn’t you rather imagine?” Reid replied.

“No, you idiot! I want you to talk dirty to me. That’s why I called.”

*click*

The entire afternoon was shaping up to be the same.

*click*

Evening could not get here fast enough.

*click*

Hotch looked up from the doodled-upon notepad on his desktop when he heard Reid stand up and open his booth door. The doctor was taking a small break. He was at the coffee pot when Hotch peered out of his own booth. Reid carried his beloved coffee back to his hidey-hole, set the cup down, and headed for the bathroom.

Two of the phone-sex operators walked past Reid, a young man and a young woman. Both were dressed like they had walked out of an ad for an escort service. The young man could have easily been any one of the bodies that the BAU team had been piecing together once their unsub had finished with them, finding every body part except their tongues. The young woman stopped, looked back at Reid, and cocked an interested smile. She touched her friend on the arm and motioned to Spencer as the doctor vanished into the men’s room.

“Oh, baby. I’d call his line.”

Inspiration hit Hotch like lightning. He sat down at his desk and closed his booth door, and waited for Reid to return. Waited for the doctor to get situated. And then he dialed Reid’s line.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hi. How can I help you?” Spencer said.

“Hi, handsome. What’s your name?” Hotch said, hoping the layers of shirt sleeve he was speaking through were enough to mask his voice. It wouldn’t do for the young doctor to recognize Hotch.

“I….you can call me anything you want.” 

“No, I want you to tell me your real name?” 

“Morgan, is that you?” Reid said stiffly.

“Who’s Morgan?” Aaron asked. Reid sighed. 

“This had better not be a joke,” Reid pouted. 

“What’s your name?” Hotch asked again. 

“Spencer,” Reid replied.

“Hmm. Spencer. That’s nice. I like it. Tell me about yourself, Spencer.”

“What do you want to know?” 

“Are you short or tall?”

“What do you want me to be?”

“Tall,” Hotch whispered. “Are you tall, Spencer?” 

“Yeah.”

“You have a nice voice. How old are you, Spencer?”

“How old do you want me to be?” 

“Are you legal?”

“I’m legal,” Spencer promised.

“Not by much though, I guess,” Hotch purred. 

“Not by much,” Reid agreed with a tiny hum. “What can I do for you? What’s your name?”

“No name, please.” 

“What should I call you?”

“Just talk to me, Spencer. Tell me what you like.”

“What I like?”

“Tell me what turns you on, Spencer.”

“Oh…I….um….” Reid sounded flustered. He sounded breathless. Hotch felt a giant stab of guilt in his heart. But it was nothing compared to the warm, itchy feeling between his legs when Spencer continued talking. “Um…I like being kissed.”

“Where do you like being kissed?” 

“Everywhere. I’m not fussy.”

“Close your eyes. Tell me where you want me to kiss you.”

“Oh….” Reid hesitated. Hotch could almost see the red-pink blush that he knew was crawling over Spencer’s pale, freckled features. “I don’t know if I’m allowed to do that.”

Hotch rumbled with amusement, and Reid went quiet.

“I won’t tell anyone. Tell me where you want me to kiss you,” Aaron repeated.


	6. Chapter 6

“So…” Gideon began at dinner that night, this time at a proper restaurant. “Anything hopeful from your end, gentlemen?”

He centered his gaze on Hotch and Reid, and Aaron shook his head no, but Reid lit up and began to speak excitedly.

“I did have one call that really piqued my interest.”

Morgan laughed and snatched a warm roll from the basket in the middle of the table. Reid shot him a dirty look.

"Go on," Gideon prodded Spencer.

“He fits the profile,” Reid continued. “Male, mid- forties, intelligent, well-educated, upper-middle class background. He has the same speech patterns that the unsub has demonstrated in his messages.”

“Did he stay on the line with you very long?” Aaron asked.

“Fifteen minutes, twenty three seconds.”

“You piqued his interest as well. Very good, Reid,” Gideon said.

“Was he on long enough to….you know?” Elle wondered.

“It seemed to me that the call was more about foreplay than actual masturbation,” Reid replied. 

Greenaway choked on her steamed veggies and had to cover her mouth with her napkin. She had not expected that word to fall so casually out of Spencer’s mouth.

“Go on,” Gideon urged. “What did he ask you to do? What did he ask you to say?”

“He was very interested in what I wanted, what I liked.”

“That’s good,” Gideon nodded.

“Does he sound like a sexual predator and offender?” Hotch asked.

“No. He sounded perfectly normal,” Reid replied.

“That’s good. That must be the set-up. He lures the operators in, makes them feel comfortable, makes them feel like he’s not like all the other sickos with wet trousers and newspapers in their laps,” Morgan interjected, wheels turning in his mind as well. “They agree to meet with him outside of work, and it’s all she wrote from there.”

“What do I do if he calls again tomorrow?” Reid asked.

“Keep him on the line as long as possible,” Greenaway suggested. “Work him. Be nice to him. Give him anything he wants.”

Reid lifted a bite to his mouth, paused halfway, and lowered it again.

“If you think that’s a good idea…” the young doctor said hesitantly.

“Morgan and Elle are right,” Gideon said. “If he calls you again, you talk to this guy as long as he will stay on the line.”

“Okay,” Reid nodded, taking a bite and looking a little more at ease.


	7. Chapter 7

“He’s called every day?!” Gideon exclaimed on Friday evening.

“Every day,” Reid confirmed with a quick nod. “He does not stay on the line long – no more than five minutes today. But every day, he does call.”

“Good,” Gideon smiled. “Tomorrow, I want to listen in to his call.”

Reid’s smile dropped.

“No,” he refused, scandalized by the very idea of it.

“Reid? What do you mean ‘no’? This guy is our unsub. I can feel it. He’s hooked. He wants you. We need to focus on him,” Gideon scowled.

“I’m not talking to this guy and having you listen to me,” Reid rebuffed bluntly. Gideon was infuriated.

“Reid,” Hotch interjected as Jason sulked.

“No! I am not talking sexually on the phone with this guy and having any of you listen. I won’t be able to….”

Reid caught himself and looked at Elle, and flamed bright red.

“I won’t be able to concentrate,” Spencer finished. Greenaway lit up with a bright laugh.

“Reid, relax. I can relate. I wouldn’t be able to concentrate in front of any of you guys either,” Elle replied.

“This is not about....” Gideon tried.

“No,” Reid said firmly. Jason glared at him. 

“We’ll record you then,” Hotch suggested. 

“No!” Reid insisted. “I swear to God…”

Gideon looked ready to grab Reid and turn him over one knee for this uncharacteristic disobedience on his part, but Hotch once again interjected himself into the conversation in a quiet, almost subtle manner. After all, if things got out of hand, and the team began to genuinely believe Reid had hooked their unsub, and they put a trace on Reid’s line, and it led back to Hotch’s line, things could get uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable. Aaron had to say something, and fast.

“Not to divert our course of action, but we are overlooking another obvious possibility,” Hotch said.

“What other possibility could there be?” Morgan asked.

“Are you suggesting that somewhere out there is a normal, non-dangerous, well-educated, clearly- intelligent homosexual man who finds Spencer Reid attractive?” Elle questioned.

The entire table was quiet for several seconds. Hotch promised himself that he was going to shoot the first person who cracked a joke at Reid. Gideon slowly began to nod in agreement.

“You’re right. I concede. We could be overlooking the obvious in our eagerness to solve this case. I thought it was a good sign, the fact that since we’ve been here, and Reid has been analyzing the calls, we haven’t had another murder, and the fact that this guy has called every day. One and one does not always equal two. Maybe we do need to take this slow. Reid, I’m giving you another week. Continue to feel him out.”

Reid bit his mouth closed sideways, and very slowly, his teeth emerged out of a shy, thin smile that spread over his features. He dropped his gaze away. Gideon caught himself and grinned.

“I apologize. That was a poor choice of verbs,” Jason added with a hint of embarrassment.


	8. Chapter 8

One last time, Hotch promised himself. One last time he would call Reid’s number and whisper in his ear. But he was going to make this last time count.

“Hi. How can I help you?” Reid answered the phone, sounding for all his worth like a customer service line. Actually, in a manner of speaking, this was the mother of all customer service lines, wasn’t it?

“Hello, Spencer. How are you today?”

Reid drew in a breath. Hotch heard his feet hit the ground. Had Spencer had his feet propped up on the desk? Or had Reid been sitting on the desk and the sound was him dropping his feet to the floor?

“Hi,” Reid said brightly. “I’m fine. How are you?”

“Lonely,” Hotch replied.

“Oh. I’m sorry. How can I help?” 

“Talk to me.”

“What do you want me to say?”

“That’s what I like about you, Spencer. You’re so eager to please.”

“Thank you.”

“Spencer, are you alone?” 

“Yes.”

“I mean, in your office? Are you alone?” 

“Yes.”

“Do you sit in a cubicle? Like those half-wall arrangements at the law firm where the secretaries and paralegals sit?”

“No. It’s a tiny room. Like a phone booth.” 

“You’re standing up in a phone booth?”

“No. It’s bigger than a phone booth. But not quite as big as an office would be, even a small office.”

“Is it big enough to stretch out in?”

“There’s a small desk, and a chair, and a phone. A box of tissues.”

“Are there any windows? Can anyone see you?” 

“I don’t think anyone can see me,” Reid said.

“Is it sound proof?”

“Yes. It’s very much like a recording booth. There’s eggshell foam on the walls and the ceiling and the door,” Spencer replied.

“Good. No one can hear you.”

Bad choice of words, Aaron realized, when he heard the fearful quiver in Reid’s reply.

“Good. Yeah. Sure.”

“Spencer, I want you to be naughty for me.” 

“Naughty?”

“Spencer, I want you to touch yourself and let me pretend it’s me.”

“Oh….” He had taken Reid by surprise, but in a good way.

“Can you do that for me, Spencer?” 

“Oh…I….there are rules…and….I….”

“Shhh. No one has to know. Our little secret.”

Bad choice of words again, Aaron winced, but maybe it was good that he had gone that way. Wouldn’t anyone who wasn’t aware how bad that phrase sounded, who wasn’t aware how many red flags it threw up for a trained professional, think it was fine to say it?

“Can you lie back against your desk or in your chair?” Aaron continued.

“I’m lying back in my chair,” Spencer said.

“Good boy. I wish you were here on my big, empty bed with me. Do you need both hands for the phone?”

Reid gasped softly. Aaron wondered what part of that had turned him on so – being called a good boy, or the thing about the hands? Maybe it was about the bed?

“It’s a headset, actually.”

“Mmmm. Both hands free? Even better. What are you wearing?”

“Trousers, shirt, teeshirt, vest, tie, shoes, socks, underwear,” Reid listed. Hotch gave a small laugh. That was so like Reid. Aaron was filled with the sudden, overwhelming need to squeeze Spencer in a hug and tell him how adorable he could be.

“You sound terribly overdressed,” Aaron scolded sultrily. “Wouldn’t you like to take your tie off at least?”

“But I like ties,” Spencer replied.

“I like ties too. What color is yours?” 

“It’s dark blue with red dots. It was gift.”

“Who gave it to you?” Aaron said, knowing that he himself had been the one to give Reid the tie for Christmas last year, along with a nice bottle of brandy. He had given everyone a tie and a bottle of liquor, including Elle. She had even worn the tie once or twice just to demonstrate that she got the joke.

“A friend,” Reid said, his tone warm with affection. Aaron felt his heart glow at the word and how Reid had said it.

“Spencer, I want you to touch your tie, and imagine that it’s me there, touching your tie. Can you do that?”

“Mm hmm,” Reid responded.

“With only your fingertips, start from the knot, go slowly down the middle, ease over the end. But don’t stop. Let your hand go lower, onto your shirt.”

“Okay,” Reid breathed.

“Can I put my hand inside your shirt?” 

“Mm hmm,” Reid said softly.

“Put your hand inside your shirt, and under your teeshirt. Can I touch your skin? Is it warm? Is this all right? Are you okay with this?”

“Yes,” Reid replied.

“Go up your shirt, against your skin. Are you hairy?”

“Not really.”

“Smooth then? A little hair but not a lot. That’s good. I like that.”

“Mmm,” Reid hummed.

“Touch your nipples. Can you do that?” 

“Mmm hmm,” Reid replied obediently. 

“What color are they?”

“Red? Rose? A bit pink?”

“Are they the same as your mouth? As your lips?”

Reid responded with enthusiasm – his brain was always ready.

“While it is a popular misconception that a person’s natural lip color will match the color of their areola, the color of ones’ lips is not always a determining factor for the color of their….I….” Reid stopped himself abruptly. "I'm sorry."

“No. That’s okay. Keep going. I like your voice. You sound so smart when you talk like that.” 

“I’m sorry.”

“Do yours match? Are you looking now to see?” 

“Yes, I’m looking. Yes, they match.”

“Mmm. I like that. What color is your hair?”

“I don’t know if I should tell you all this….” Spencer whispered breathily, as if coming to his senses.

“You’re right. You probably shouldn’t. I’m sorry. Tell me, have you ever been blond?”

“Once.”

“What about your hair?” 

“What about it?”

“Is it curly or smooth?”

“I put stuff in it to keep it down during the day or it would fly all over.”

“I meant your body hair,” Aaron whispered playfully.

“Wirey,” Reid answered without hesitation.

“Can I touch it? Open your legs. Slide your hand down there.”

Reid purred and panted softly, and Hotch heard a zipper noise. His heartbeat raced for a second or two at the mental image of Spencer stretched back in that desk chair, one hand down his trousers, eyes closed, biting his lip. He really hoped that was a sturdy chair.

“What kind of underwear do you have on?” Aaron asked. “Boxers or briefs?”

“Boxers.” 

“What color?”

“Red and blue plaid.” 

“Odd choice.”

“…matches my tie….” Reid panted breathlessly. 

“Do your boxers always match your tie?” 

“Yes…is….is that weird…?” Reid wondered.

“No. It’s cute. I like knowing that. Are you touching yourself, Spencer?”

“…..Yes…” came the timid reply.

“Mmm,” Aaron purred. “I wish I was there. I want to touch you myself. I’m dying to know what you look like, what you taste like.”

Reid moaned.

“Do you have long legs?” Aaron asked. 

“Yes….”

“I like that too. I want to imagine your long legs around me, imagine myself inside you. Your arms around my shoulders as I’m….oh, Spencer….pushing deep inside you....”

Reid moaned again, helpless and hungry sounding. Aaron reached down and undid his own trousers, swallowing loudly, stroking his own hardness as he closed his eyes and pictured Reid laid out before him, all angles and lines with sweet, brown Bambi eyes.

“Spencer….?” he groaned. 

“Mmm hmm?”

“Do this with me, okay?”

“Mmm hmm,” Spencer replied in a little boy tone.

“Slowly. Slowly. Slowly,” Aaron murmured, his voice all gravel and sex.

“Oh God,” Reid gasped. “Oh…” 

“Slowly, Spencer. Slowly.” 

“Oh….oh….oh.....”

“Is your head wet yet? Are you dripping for me?”

Reid’s only reply was a guttural whimper. Hotch could hear Reid’s chair squeaking, and pictured Reid’s thin hips rocking with each stroke from those long, slender fingers.

“Slowly…” Aaron chided him, pausing for a moan himself. 

Reid answered with one of his own. 

“Are you there yet, baby?” Hotch asked him.

“Oh…” Reid whimpered. “I’m….yes…”

“I wish I was there with you,” Aaron murmured. “I would love to see you come.”

Reid was panting, trying to pull himself together.

“I have to go now, Spencer. We’ll talk again soon,” Aaron crooned. “Be a good boy.”

"Bye,” Reid hummed.


	9. Chapter 9

Gideon arrived at five at the phone-sex office to bring Hotch and Reid back to the hotel. Reid sat in the backseat and stared out the window, eyes glazed, half-asleep, a tiny smile curled on his mouth. Hotch smiled to himself at the thought of sticky, sweet Reid and his disheveled outfit. The team decided to have dinner in the hotel restaurant that night. Reid was late coming down to dinner because he took a shower and changed his rumpled clothes. Gideon’s brows rose, but he didn’t mention the wardrobe change.

“Reid, we’ve been waiting for you,” Jason chided. 

“I was….” Reid pointed back and up with one thumb, not understanding why it wasn’t perfectly obvious from his wet hair that he had cleaned up for dinner.

“Hotch was telling us about this whack-job who called him twice today,” Morgan said.

“Sounds like a real piece of work,” Elle laughed. 

“Our unsub?” Reid asked excitedly.

“No, no, no,” Hotch shook his head. “But he did ask me to bark,” Aaron added, brows playing up and down. Reid’s innocent eyes got wide at that comment.

Gideon looked from Hotch to Reid and back again, giving a patient smile. Morgan watched them closely too. They were all playing along so that Reid would not know that Hotch had been listening to his calls. It was their way of being protective of their youngest team member, and for all the wicked torment that they could sometimes subject him to, the good times like this, when the team was protective of Reid, that made Hotch able to better stomach the bad times when they would tease him.

“Any luck with you?” Gideon asked. 

Reid blushed and avoided his master’s knowing gaze, because he knew that Jason Gideon was not an idiot, and he could read in Spencer’s every gesture since five that something interesting had happened. Reid didn’t want to talk about it. Spencer shook his head, giving no verbal answer.

“Your admirer didn’t call back?” Elle asked, rubbing Reid’s shoulder. “Awww. I’m sorry. Maybe tomorrow, mijo.”

“Anyone else interesting?” Hotch asked. Admirer? Was that how he would describe himself?

“No one asked me to bark,” Reid replied with a quick snort of laughter.

“Nothing out of the ordinary then?” Morgan worried.

“Two callers asked for….” Reid began when Gideon cut him off.

“No. Not appropriate for the dinner table,” Jason said. “It’s enough for you to say it was a normal day with no suspicious callers matching our unsub’s description. We don’t need details.”

“I dunno. I’d kinda like details,” Elle mused, sprinkling droplets of iced tea on Reid’s wet hair. “What was the best call of the day?”

"Elle,” Gideon murmured. “That’s enough.”

Greenaway shrugged and concentrated on dinner. Hotch felt mischief crawl up his spine and into his brain.

“Any teacher/pupil callers?” Aaron asked Reid. 

“A couple,” Reid nodded in reply.

“Mmmmm,” Hotch purred, nodding. “I thought so.”

Morgan snickered, and so did Greenaway. Reid blushed and stared suddenly at Hotch.

“I’m afraid our unsub may have gone back underground because he knows we’re onto him,” Gideon said sternly, attempting to take attention away from Reid and center it back on the investigation.

“I bet Reid got a lot of those ‘you’ve been such a naughty boy’ calls,” Morgan leaned sideways to say to Hotch. Hotch chuckled but shook his head no.

“No. Reid doesn’t get those kinds of calls. He’s a good boy,” Hotch disagreed.

“So how would that work over the phone?” Elle wondered. “I mean… ‘You’ve been bad. You need to be spanked.’ How would you…? Nevermind,” she said, seeing Gideon getting more flustered.

“That’s enough,” Gideon decided for them. “You all right, Reid? They don’t mean to embarrass you. Derek and Elle are a little jealous, I suspect. They’ve been in the morgue, trying to glean more clues from our victims, while you’ve had someone getting hot and dirty in your ear all day. And Hotch, well, like you said, at least no one asked you to bark for them.”

Reid wasn’t looking at Morgan or Greenaway. Their gentle ribbing had not bothered him. He was looking at Hotch, and he was staring long and hard. Hotch shifted in his seat and stared back, full of feigned innocence and self-doubt. Oh shit. Had Reid figured him out?

“More tea?” Aaron asked, filling Reid’s glass for him. 

Spencer dropped his gaze into his food and started nibbling his bottom lip in earnest. He wouldn’t meet Hotch’s gaze the rest of the evening, but there were several nervous, sidelong glances.


End file.
